dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Gray/Arsenal
Valerie has had several suits and weapons all along the series. Original Red Suit This suit was made for her by Plasmius; it is retractable, placed in her bag when she presses a button on her watch, making her able to change at will if she has her suit with her. The suit also prevents her from burning up from the enormous friction heat caused by her fast movement on her board and increases her durability since she had only small bruises and considerably small wounds after her fight in the Reign Storm. Arsenal The suit also comes with a powerful ghost-hunting arsenal which consists of: *'Ecto Grenade Launcher': It is Valerie's primary weapon, the one she uses all the time, as well as the most powerful of all her arsenal. It’s basically a bazooka that shoots a powerful pink anti-ghost ray made to hurt ghosts. Its blast can hit Danny even when he is intangible. This weapon can fire different kind of ammo, like: **'Pink ghost ray': A powerful pink ghost ray capable of great damage. **'Missiles': Tracking ecto-missiles **'Explosive energy rings': This is only seen in a video that Vlad was watching in the episode Kindred Spirits. *'Ecto guns': It's one of the most varied weapons on her arsenal. She has several models of them with different levels of power. *'Anti-ecto Shuriken-like disks': They're used only once, in the episode "Shades of Gray". They're anti-ecto shuriken-like disks that can cut ghosts. *'Flying board': It is one of the most important weapons on her arsenal. It's a high tech flying board that she uses to fly and hunting ghost on the air, integrated into her boots. It has an automatic pilot that grabs her in case she falls. Also have some other gadgets like: **'Anti-ecto pink rays': Two powerful pink ghost rays that are located at both sides of the board. **'Anti-ecto tracker missiles': The ones included in her board. Though they're not as powerful as a real missile, but they can cause a lot of damage if they hit their target. They seem to replace themselves every time are fired. *'Multi-cannon weapon:' A multi-cannon weapon with the same power or even more than her ecto-grande launcher, used on "Life Lessons". *'Tracker Mask': The mask that comes with the suit not only hides her face; it also works as a tracker that she uses to find Danny and every ghost she hunts. *'Ghost gauntlets': Her hands glow in Pink Energy, then hits her target. She used it to hit the Fright Knight in Reign Storm. It is possible to fire a Ghost Ray with the gauntlets. *'Rocket Rollerblades': Her boots are rollerblades impulse by little rockets located in the heels. She uses it to zip at great speed. *'Wrist cannon laser': She has a wrist cannon laser that she used against Danny after Cujo's return to the ghost zone. *'Backpack cannon': Her backpack also has a cannon that resembles to the cannon from "Predators" movie. *'Backpack double cannon': Her backpack also has double cannon that she tried to use against Danny when he unmasked her in front of her dad. *'Wrist missile': It's a little missile located on her wrist that she tried to use in Reign Storm. *'Ectoplasmic Goo Launcher': A cannon that shoots pink ecto-goo. She used this weapon against Pariah Dark, to set free Danny and Vlad. *'Rocket launcher': She used it to get rid of the Ring of Rage and distract Pariah Dark. *'Grenades': Anti-ghost grenades. S01e10 Valerie's board rays.png|Val's board's pink ray S01e10 Valerie's missile.png|Val's missile S01e10 Valerie's board missile.png|Board's missile S01e10 pink discs.png|Shuriken like disk S01e10 Valerie's pistol.png|Valerie's ecto-gun S01e10 Val aiming gun.png|Valerie´s Bazooka S01e10 tracker mask.png|Valerie's tracker mask S01e18 9 barrel gun.png|Multi cannon weapon S01e10 Valerie rollerblades.png|Rocket rollerblades S01e10 Valerie's wrist cannon.png|Wrist cannon laser S01e10 Valerie's backpack cannon.png|Valerie's backpack cannon S01e18 Val bazooka 3.png|Valerie's bazooka 3 S02M01 Valerie's grenades.png|Valeries grenades S02M01 Valerie gauntlets.png|Gauntlets S02M01 Valerie's wrist missile.png|Valerie's wrist missile S02M01 Val shot the TV.png|Valerie's ecto-gun S02M01 Valerie's rocket launcher.png|Rocket launcher S02M01 ectoplasmic goo cannon.png|Ectoplasmic goo launcher S02M01 ectoplasmic pink goo.png|Val's pink goo S02M01 Valerie's backpack double cannon.png|Backpack double cannon S02e17 Valerie energy ring.gif|Valerie's explosive energy ring Other weapons Among the other weapons she uses, there's also only seen weapons like: *'Red "Plasmius Thermos"': Plasmius gave her a red "Plasmius Thermos" (though never called that way or by any other name by the matter) that he created himself, obviously based on the original Fenton Thermos, she only tried to use it once, but she couldn't open it. *'Boomerang': A "Booo-merang" based on the Fenton's design. *'Grappling Gun:' A gun-like device that fires a grappling hook across far distances. *'Ecto-Bolas:' From Spanish bola, "ball", also known as boleadoras, are a throwing weapons, made of two weights on the ends of a cord, designed to capture animals by entangling their legs. This weapons was never used on the series, so whether if it has a special effect or not, remains unknown. *'Various Ecto-gun Models' S01e10 Valerie's thermos.png S01e18 Val's arsenal.png Second black and red armored suit After her first suit is destroyed by Danny while Technus, the Technopathic Ghost was using it, the latter gives her a new, more powerful, form-fitting armor so she can hunt and distract Danny as he carries out his evil plan. Unlike the first one, which was just a pink suit, this new one is an advanced, black battle suit, with red flashing PCB lines, and a red reflective clear-glass face shield. New weapons and functions Her new armor suit comes with new weapons and gadgets are more integrated to her suit, and include: *'Enhanced Hovering Board:' Her new board has a semi-like V appearance and can be summoned at will. In Phantom Planet, her board was destroyed when the Master's Blasters push her aside. It is unknown if she fixed it or not. Her new board comes with: **'Ghost stinger:' Her new board comes with the same abilities than Technus Ghost Stinger, though more powerful and painful. **'Dart-thrower:' Her board has a dart thrower in the bottom, which she uses to trap ghosts in the wall like she did with Vlad. *'Wrist cannon:' The new suit comes with two new wrist cannon weapons, similar to that one that her future self used in The Ultimate Enemy movie. *'Electric Grappling Device:' She has a hook that comes out of her right wrist that can be used to electrocute ghosts. *'Hand blaster:' She can blast a powerful purple ghost ray from the top/back of her hand. *'Cubic Cannons:' She can summon three little floating cubes to shoot ghost ray. *'Ghost detector:' She has a new ghost detector that alerts her about near ghosts just like Danny's ghost sense. *'Ghost radar:' She has a ghost radar located on her wrist, she use it to found Dani. It works like a GPS tracker possibly with a global reach. *'Ecto-handcuffs:' It is a new gadget that comes with the suit. It's a metallic rood that ties up ghosts (and possible humans) with a pink ecto ray, from hands to feet. She uses it to trap Dani in D-Stabilized. *'Superhuman endurance:' It also increases her durability, as she was able to survive without serious damages after having been knocked out by Danny's ghost stinger and enter the atmosphere without any trouble, and allows her to travel in space. *'Self sustenance:' The suit provides her sustenance (oxygen). *'Helmet lantern:' Basically, a helmet that gives off light in dark places. *'Reflecting ghost shield:' She can create a reflecting blue ghost shield powerful enough to reflect Vlad's ghost rays. *'Mind summoning:' Technus also gave the suit the ability to be materialized around her at her command (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants) without having to transport it in her bag. Her hover board is like this as well, simply appearing out of nowhere. S03e11 ghost radar activated.png|Valerie's ghost detector Valerie handcuffs.png|Valerie's handcuffs S03e11 Dani cornered.png|Danielle with handcuffs S03e11 sympathy for Dani.png|valerie´s new board S03e11 taser gun.png|Valerie´s new ecto gun S03e11 Valerie wrist cannon laser.png|Valerie's new wrist Cannon S03e11 Valerie wrist taser.png|Valerie new wrist Cannon S03e11 just a temporary truce.png|valerie new wrist Cannon S02e12 Valerie cubic cannons.png|Valeries cubic cannons S02e12 Valerie's hand cannon.png|Hand cannon S02e12 hand cannon blast.png|Hand cannon 2 S02e12 Valerie ghost stinger.png|Valerie's board (ghost stinger) S02e12 ghost stinger hitting Danny.png|Valerie's ghost stinger 2 Valerie ghost stinger 3.jpg|Valerie's ghost stinger 3 S02e12 Danny being shocked.png|Valerie's ghost stinger 4 S02e12 unconscious Valerie.png|valerie in the space S03e11 ecto-darts.png|dart thrower S03e11 Valerie ghost radar.png|ghost radar S03e11 Valerie hooked Danny.png|valerie hook S03e11 hook zaps Danny.png|valerie electric hook S03e11 head lamp.png|val's lantern S03e11 Valerie reflecting shield.gif|valerie reflecting blue shield S02e12 Valerie summons suit.gif|Mind Summoning S02e12 formation of Valerie's new suit.gif|New Armor being materialized by the first time Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Lists